


One More

by FlowerFly



Series: Modern Setting - No Powers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Pepper Potts-centric, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Pepper finds a new lover.





	One More

Pepper Potts sat in the far corner of a cozy _Bucky's bar_ not far from the Stark Tower. She was in an almost invisible spot from the other customers, a perfect hiding place for a famous woman who wanted to spend time in a public place and yet have some privacy. She had left the office early and she sipped already her second (or maybe third or fifth or sixth, she had stopped counting) margarita. She was waiting for her date. 

Unfortunately, a blue rose icon emerged on her phone. _I'm sorry I can't make it,_ the symbol meant. Natalia was a busy woman just like Pepper herself and this wasn't the first date one of them had canceled a date because of work or some other emergency. Pepper sent a yellow and a pink flower back. _It's okay. See you later. _

But she _was_ a little bit irritated. She had waited for tonight, sleeping all night with her loved one. She missed her. 

And her usual partners, the two cute dark-haired passionate nerdy guys she lived with, were going to stay at work all night too. Her lifemates had lately preferred work to sleep, eating and her needs. She yearned for multiple orgasms made by someone else than herself and without technology. 

Apparently three partners weren't enough. She needed one more.

A goal-oriented woman as she was started immediately making a list of what kind of partner she wanted: 

* Physically and intellectually stimulating. _Brains and boobs, I know you like boobs, admit it_, Tony said in her head. She was far too drunk. But yes, preferably a _curvy_ female. 

* Excellent communication skills. _Gets along with Bruce_, her imaginary Tony said. _Gets along with you_, she snapped back. 

* Doesn't work for Stark Industries. _Yet_, the internalized Tony added. _It's the special recruitment process_, her inner Bruce reminded out of the experience. 

She shook them out of her mind and went on the list: * Understands her polyamorous lifestyle. * Doesn't sell their private life to the press.

Where would she find one? She couldn't just go to tinder, could she?


End file.
